Looking for Salvation
by chibi.daydreamer
Summary: AU Dropped unceremoniously into another world, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have to fight for survival and learn to NOT kill each other. New worlds, new powers, and new beginnings. DH SLASH Set between GoF and OFTP 5th Year!
1. Unawares and Unprepared

**Disclaimer: **I know... Everyone hates having to read this. But it is an necessary thing. I do NOT own Harry Potter, or anything related to Harry Potter. I would love to, but I don't... Yet... Cackles evilly

**Authors Note: **Very FIRST attempt at a chaptered fic! And SECOND attempt at writing! Please be nice, and enjoy!

* * *

**Title:** Looking for Salvation  
**Chapters:** 1

Ch. 1 _Unaware and Unprepared  
_

* * *

"Where are we?" Was the first thing Harry heard when he regained consciousness. Blinking open his eyes, he noticed that everything was slightly blurry and there was something digging into his cheek bone.

Groaning with the effort to push himself up, Harry grimaced with pain from his scraped palms. It seemed as if he had tried to protect his face from the rough ground when they landed in this rocky and barren landscape.

_'Wait... They?'_ Finally managing to prop himself up, he focused blurred eyes to his companion that had spoken earlier. All he could see was a blond blob standing a few feet away from him.

Cursing his eyesight, Harry quickly reached up to rub them, only to encounter his glasses. _'Why can't I see if I have my glasses on?'_ he thought to himself, as he started to pull them off. When he did, he gasped out loud, startling the other person.

Staring around in wonder, Harry Potter quickly rubbed his eyes, put his glasses on, squinted, then with an awed look on his face, pulled them off again.

"What are you doing?" Asked a slightly amused voice.

Startled, but not deterred from his exploration, Harry did this a couple more times before he was satisfied that he was definitely NOT going crazy.

Letting his glasses fall from nerveless fingers, the emerald eyed boy looked dazed and turned to the voice. "I can see," he said faintly.

The other person chuckled. "Really? And here I thought you were blind from birth."

Harry ignored the mocking tone. "No, I can see without my glasses! I mean... I've always had glasses! How can I see so well?! I mean -" Closing his mouth abruptly, he finally focused his green eyes on his companion, seeing him for the first time. "MALFOY?!"

And he was right. There stood Draco Malfoy. Evil-sod extraordinaire. The bane of his existence. Most annoying git at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sporting a bloody lip, a bruised jaw, and a cut on his upper arm, Malfoy still looked unruffled and held himself with his usual aristocratic air. He held his wand in one hand, while the other pressed itself against his still bleeding arm, and his eyes darted around as if expecting an attack.

"Yes, its me. Draco Malfoy, sexiest bloke at Hogwarts, at your service," Draco drawled, not noticing Harry's slightly flabbergasted look as he continued to scan the vicinity.

"What are YOU doing here?" Harry asked, becoming aware of his various aches and pains. Wincing slightly, he tried to stand, only managing to find out that he had a twisted ankle. Hissing in pain, he ignored his nemesis for a moment, and quickly looked himself over. After a few moments, he was pleased to see that he wasn't bleeding anywhere and that he only sported a few bruises, the twisted ankle, and scraped palms. Feeling eyes on him, he looked up to come face to face with his companion. Pursing his lips in irritation, he was about to lash out when he caught the concerned glint in the gray eyes.

While Harry was occupied, Draco had finished with his initial observations, and watched as the emerald eyed boy finished his inspection. Noting the injured palms and twisted ankle, Draco frantically thought of any spells that could heal them. He did not want to stay out in the open any longer than necessary - since he was still unsure of where they were or how they got there - and he wasn't cold-hearted enough to leave his classmate behind. Lost in thought, Draco didn't notice that he had leaned in to look closer at the injuries until his gray eyes were filled with emerald green.

"Know any spells to fix those up, Potter?" Asked Draco quickly.

Surprised, but knowing that they had to find shelter before it got dark, Harry ignored his earlier misgivings and quickly wracked his brain for any useful spells. "I know one... Uhh... I think it starts with an 'e', I just can't remember what it was... My head feels all muddled," he said, thinking as hard as he could. If he could just _remember_ what it was!

"An 'e' you say? Hm..." Draco tapped his wand against his lip, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Oh!" he exclaimed, then with a flourish, pointed his wand at Harry's ankle and said, "_Episkey_!"

The swelling went down immediately, as did the bruising, and relief from the stabbing pain coursed up Harry's leg. Sighing in relief, he smiled brightly at his enemy. '_Well, maybe not an enemy anymore.'_ Harry thought, smirking inwardly. After presenting his palms to be fixed, he started patting his hands over his robes, standing up to check his pockets.

"What _are_ you doing?"

Looking up with a resigned expression on his face, Harry sighed. "Just my luck. My wands gone!" He put his hands on his hips and absently blew his bangs out of his face.

Noticing the silence, he quickly looked to Draco and saw how pale he had become. "You ok there, mate?" Harry said, scanning the blond for injuries.

"Ok? _Ok?!_ You bloody don't have a WAND Potter! How can _you_ be OK?!" Draco said, irritation, worry, and fear making his cheeks go red. "What are you going to do?! You can't defend yourself without a _wand_ Harry! What would you do if I'm not there?! You can't do spells?! What if-"

He was cut off mid-rant when he noticed Harry's amused green eyes. Shaking his head and lightly closing his eyes, Harry Potter started snickering and finally gave into full blow laughter.

Draco did NOT look amused, and crossed his arms in a huff as he waited for the other boy to calm down. Glaring spitefully, he did not know why his companion thought it was so funny. Irritated, but patient, he waited till the laughter stopped and raised his eyebrow.

Finally calming down, The-Boy-Who-Lived wiped tears from his eyes and smiled brightly at the other boy, completely disregarding the mocking eyebrow and the icy cold glare.

"I think I liked you as an enemy," Harry mused to himself. Sighing in resignation, he lifted his right hand and willed a ball of light to hover above his palm. Catching Draco's incredulous expression, he smirked and said, "That answer your question?"

* * *

Tbc...

* * *

**AN:** First chapter is done! Did you like it? The second one will be posted as soon as I finish writing it! Grins mischievously  
If you love me, please review! Please and thank you! 


	2. To Overcome the Past

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own anything to do with Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling, or yah... Anything you recognize as Harry Potter-esque.

* * *

**Title:** Looking for Salvation  
**Chapters:** 2

Ch. 2 _ To Overcome the Past_

* * *

Harry Potter was pretty sure he had never seen Draco Malfoy's eyes bug out like that before. Oh sure, the other boy probably looked like that when he heard that there was a troll in the dungeons in first year, or when Gryffindor beat Slytherin for the House Cup that same year, or when Harry cast his _patronus_ at the unsuspecting Slytherins in third year, or... Ok, so maybe he HAD seen Malfoys face like that... But nevertheless, it was bloody funny as hell.

Still holding the ball of light in his palm, he casually tossed it to his other palm, playfully bouncing it back and forth. He watched the other's eyes track every movement, while his mouth was still open in shock. Flipping it up into the air, Harry caught it on the tip of his index finger and carefully flicked it at Draco's head. With a little pop, it bounced off his forehead, shattered into glitter, then disappeared.

Blinking rapidly to get rid of the black spots in his vision, Draco tried to sort out his thoughts. _'Of COURSE, Harry bloody Potter can do wandless magic! He's Harry Bloody Potter! He's The-Boy-Who-Lived! He's Dumbledore's Golden Boy! He's Saint Potter! He's -'_ His metal ranting came to a complete stop when a tiny light blinded him again.

Focusing back to Potter, he first noticed the look of concentration and the absent-minded chewing of said boys lip, when another burst of light brought the spots back into his eyes. The object of his thoughts was carefully conjuring little lighted balls and flicking them at him! The nerve!

Without thinking about his actions, he thrust his wand up his sleeve, and flicked a finger. His own little bubble of light rested on his fingertip, and he casually caught Harry's shocked expression with his own bemused one, before sending the light to rest on the others nose. When Harry crossed his eyes to keep an eye on it, it suddenly flashed in his face like a miniature sun, before blowing out. Startled, Harry fell onto his back with a little 'meep' of surprise.

Strolling over to the startled Gryffindor - and vainly holding back his laughter - Draco Malfoy smirked and raised a blond eyebrow. "Hm. That _does_ answer my question," he purred sarcastically.

Seeing that the other boy was about to ask a question, the Slytherin cut him off. "No questions yet. I have some too and it's going to take much too long. First we'll find shelter and get ready for nightfall," he injected smoothly. "If there _is_ nightfall here," he ended with a mutter. Reaching his hand down in a reminder of their first meeting 4 years ago, Draco looked into Harry's stunned eyes and cocked an eyebrow yet again. _'We need to stick together. Trust me.'_ His eyes said.

Nodding to himself - and before he could change his mind - Harry Potter, the Gryffindor Golden Boy, reached up and grasped Draco Malfoy's hand. Heaving himself to his feet, he quickly scanned the area, pushing everything else to the back of his mind. Turning a full circle to get an understanding of his surroundings, he saw that they were standing in the middle of a vast plain. To the right, was a large cliff looking as if it went on forever, up into the sky. To their left, was a dense and dark forest. _'Reminds me of the Forbidden Forest.'_ Harry mused. Looking to the sky, all he could see was that it was past noon and the sky was a deep cobalt blue. They were standing on a slightly rocky surface, more rock than dirt or sand. And there was no civilization to be seen for miles.

Done with his own visual, Harry turned to Draco and noticed the others eyes on him. Smiling slightly, he asked, "Do you have _any_ idea where we are?"

For a second, he thought he saw defeat and hopelessness in the gray eyes, before they cleared and the Slytherin answered. "No. I've never seen anywhere that looks like this before. At least, not anywhere with _red_ stone." And when he said that, he gestured loftily to the cliff and the ground.

Thinking hard, Harry tried to remember what happened _before_ he woke up in this strange place... Back at Hogwarts...

_...a stinging pain in his head..._

_...a faint flash of violet eyes..._

_...a pair of hands holding him up, screaming for a teacher, anyone to help 'Harry'..._

_...emerald green eyes, locking onto pain-filled gray..._

_...a flash of foreboding, but an overall feeling of... Adrenalin? Excitement? ..._

_...a faint splashing of water and the heat of fire..._

_...Gray eyes still locked onto green, as darkness swirled around the edges..._

_...darkness... A feeling of falling..._

Scratching his head in confusion and shaking the slight fog of dizziness that passed, the Gryffindor raised his eyes to look at his Slytherin companion.

Understanding flashed between them, quickly replaced by utter confusion. "Violet eyes?" They both whispered.

"Who said what about 'violet eyes'?" A mildly amused voice said.

Startled, but quickly gaining their composure, both teens jumped back on reflex, raising their palms towards the unexpected visitor and unfamiliar voice. A moment later, both jaws dropped in shock at what they saw.

The owner of the voice just grinned and their amethyst colored eyes shined in amusement.

* * *

Tbc...

* * *


	3. Welcome to Asaginvanord

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything to do with Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling, or anything you recognize as Harry Potter-esque. I DO own everything else, because I researched for it... And no, none of it exists.

* * *

**Title: **Looking for Salvation  
**Chapters:** 3

Ch. 3 _Welcome to Asaginvanord_

* * *

Amethyst Dawn smirked, and casually crossed her arms across her chest. Her midnight blue tunic accented her black hair and hugged a slim torso, and comfortable tan pants covered her slim legs to perfection. With a superior, but teasing voice, she repeated her question, "Who said what about 'violet eyes'?"

Draco and Harry closed their mouths with a snap, and continued staring. Wiping his face of emotion in a practiced gesture, Draco stepped forwards slightly and bowed in a gallant way. "I'm sorry madame, we were just startled. My name is Draco Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Harry just shifted his incredulous stare to the blond boy, but either he didn't notice or care.

Laughing heartily, Amethyst dropped her arms. "Well, at least I know one of you has manners," she quipped. "Amethyst Dawn, at your service. Welcome to Asasginvanord gentlemen." she added with a sweeping bow of her own.

Snapping their heads up, Draco and Harry looked confused. "Asaginvanord?"

"So we're NOT in Scotland anymore..." Mused the blond, out loud.

"No, you're not Mr. Malfoy. I'm sorry to drag you away so quickly, but it seems like I had no choice," she answered with a tiny frown. "I actually wasn't expecting you so early."

"Early?" Harry asked. He was still slightly confused, but determined to untangle the mystery of their sudden departure. "Since I seem to have not introduced myself yet, my name is Harry Potter. While it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Dawn, maybe you can answer some of our questions? We can't stay away too long, or our friends might be worried."

Draco looked at Harry with an appraising air, definitely surprised by the show of manners. Shifting his eyes once more to their unexpected guest, he saw her trying to hide a smile behind her hand. Grinning in spite of their current situation, he couldn't help but notice Harry's eyes glimmering in the sunlight, still fixed forward on the unknown woman.

Smiling softly, Amethyst glanced around quickly before turning back to the boys. "Let's go to the edge of 'The Forest of Morker Andakt' before I explain. I really don't want to stand here any longer," she ended with a slight shudder.

Looking at each other in confusion, they had no choice but to follow her brisk pace. Keeping their guards up and hands free, both boys flickered their eyes around, not sure if they should expect a trap, or trust in this stranger. Reaching the tree line in a few minutes, they waited till their guide sat down on the grass, before joining her warily.

'_Good, they're still alert. A little too tense, but I can see that they are trained a little at least,_' thought Amethyst. Slightly pleased with her observation, she cleared her throat, and began.

"We are on Asaginvanord. The shortened version is Asagin. In your language, it has many meanings, but our favorite is 'The Realm of Power'. We have four main groups of people: to the north, there is the city of the Elementals, 'Donum Ud Istenno' or 'The Gift from the Gods'; to the south, 'The City of Oskuld' or 'The City of Innocence' which house our form of muggles – or non-magic peoples; the east, 'The Cliffs of Eternity' where it is said that the Gods dwell; and in the west, 'The Forest of Morker Andakt' or 'The Forest of Dark Devotion'. Where you boys landed is called 'The Plain of War', which is the central point of all four settlements. Not a fancy name, but if the legends are true, then... Well, I'll explain that later," she said uneasily. "Asagin is a parallel world to your planet, Earth. We citizens like to call your realm, 'Terra'. Although Terra is known to our people, many people in your world do not know about us. A lot of powerful wizards and witches from your realm, actually came from ours. Merlin, Grindewald, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Wulferic Dumbledore, actually came from this realm.

"In legends, it is said that our planet was once one plane of existence, called Unus many, many millenia ago. But a great magical surge split the world into two, creating a strong magical link between them. Some time after the split, people from Asagin found out about the link, and they opened a gate to travel to the other parallel world, or Terra. Once opened, anyone with enough power could travel between them both. Over the years, many people had enough power to cross the Gate, and some returned - others didn't. Those five individuals I talked about earlier, were some of the ones that could cross the Gate and decided to stay in the other realm. When Godric and Rowena saw the power still hidden amongst the people of your world, they decided to create a school and teach them. But that was many years ago. Now, there are few people born in this time who are able to cross to The Realm of Terra."

Absorbing the facts quietly, both boys made no noise until she mentioned the five legends of their world. Confused and slightly angered, Draco stood up once Amethyst stopped talking, and started pacing. "How are we supposed to believe this? It sounds like a joke! A parallel reality? A Gate between two worlds?" Wild gray eyes searched calm violet, and he looked away in disgust, raking a hand through his hair in agitation. Growling quietly, Draco paced for a few more minutes, unaware of the green eyes following his erratic movements.

"I agree with Malfoy when I say that it's a bit far-fetched," said Harry quietly. "As much as this sounds believable, I would like some proof. I would also like to know what WE'RE doing here."

Looking away from the pacing blond, Amethyst nodded her head in agreement. "Of course. What kind of proof would you like?"

"I think it would help if there was someone we know who can confirm this... But..." Harry sat in thought for a few moments, tapping his lips with his finger and staring upwards at the calm blue sky.

Sighing loudly, Draco finally stopped pacing, and turned to Amethyst. "You said Wulferic Dumbledore right?"

"Yes... Oh! Yes! Perfect!" Jumping up in excitement, she quickly smacked her forehead in exasperation. "Why didn't we do this in the beginning?" With that said, she quickly turned to the right, and flung her arm out in a sweeping gesture. Both boys stared as the wind in their general vicinity seemed to pick up slightly, and a swirling mini-tornado appeared in front of her.

"Dumbledore!" she said, in a clear and strong voice.

The wind kicked up dirt and stray leaves, as it spun faster and faster on the edge of the forest. Throwing an arm in front of their faces to protect their eyes, Harry squinted to try to see through chaos. As soon as it started, the wind stopped and silence reigned, only broken by the sound of breathing.

Before they could get their bearings, a familiar chuckling reached their ears.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter. Fancy meeting you here."

Two pairs of eyes shot open at the unexpected voice and when Draco and Harry looked up, a pair of blue eyes twinkled merrily in their direction.

* * *

Tbc...

* * *

**AN:** like? Or is there too much information for one chapter? Of course there's a lot more to explain, but for now, that's all that's important at the moment. Review? 


	4. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or anything J.K. Rowling wrote.  
**AN:** New Chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Title: **Looking for Salvation  
**Chapter:** 4

Ch. 4 _Revelations  
_

* * *

Stilling in shock, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter stared at their Headmaster. Albus Dumbledore just watched them, apparently not surprised to see them at all.

Spluttering unattractively, Harry blinked once, than twice. Looking at Draco for confirmation, he saw the other boy rubbing his eyes and pinching the arch of his nose painfully.

"What, pray tell, is going on here?" the blond asked. "I wake up in a foreign place – with my archenemy, mind you – and she," he pointed wildly at Amethyst, "tells me that we're on a different plane of existence!" Waving his hands wildly in the air, he finally cut off his rant and sat down heavily on a log. "And what are you doing here all of a sudden?"

Stifling a chuckle, the Headmaster quickly patted himself down, apparently looking for his wand. Finding it, he whipped it out with a flourish and conjured a large wooden chair. It looked quite out of place at the edge of the forest – a wooden, ornate chair in which an old man with a long, white beard sat, twinkling blue eyes fixed steadily on the two boys. Steepling his fingers together, he turned his head towards Amethyst, and smiled. "Ah, my dear girl. How have you been? I haven't seen you in... Oh, a year?"

Giggling, Amethyst bounced over and sat on the moss in front of the old man, and looked up at him in adoration. "Well, I haven't seen you in..." tapping her lip in thought, she looked up at the sky and lit up, "10 years!" Pausing, she nodded to herself. "Yah, your last visit was on my 10th birthday."

Glancing at the confused looks on Draco and Harry's faces, Dumbledore explained. "Time moves differently here too. When I said the last I saw her was 1 year ago, and she saw me 10 years ago, we didn't lie. Time on Earth moves much slower than the time on Asaginvanord. Right now – on Earth – you two boys had just disappeared, and I'm guessing that someone was just on their way to tell me what happened."

Mouths agape at the new information, Draco and Harry stared at Dumbledore in shock. The girl in the group just looked amused and shook her head in resignation. "Now, do you believe it all? The history? Everything?" The boys both nodded their head hesitantly, then Harry appeared to be thoughtful for a second.

"Wait... How do we know that this is the real Headmaster of Hogwarts? Can you tell us something that you would only know? Just to make sure of course," Harry said.

Eyes twinkling, the old man took a breath before answering, "Well, I know that you Harry have a pet dog named Snuffles and that you participated a Triwizard tournament last year. And you Mr. Malfoy came to me during the summer for personal reasons. Is that good enough for you?"

Looking at each other, they both nodded hesitantly.

Watching them interact, the Headmaster's eyes twinkled even more. Who thought that something of this magnitude would bring two enemies together? "Well then," he said, leaning forwards slightly. "Is there anything else you need me for? Because I should go back and calm the masses before search parties are issued."

Shaking their heads, the boys watched as Professor Dumbledore banished the ornate chair before he disappeared in a whirlwind.

Sitting silently for a few minutes, both of them tried to get their head around the fact that they were in fact in a different realm. Unconsciously they both leaned towards each other while sitting down, until their shoulders touched, seeming to get some comfort in the others familiar presence.

Amethyst Dawn just watched them quietly, waiting until they were comfortable enough to talk. She leaned back onto her hands and just watched... and waited.

* * *

Tbc...

* * *

**AN:** You like? I thought I would end it lightly, instead of a cliffhanger. Review? 


	5. Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter... Only everything else that is in this story! I also don't own most of the spells, as I got them off the Harry Potter lexicon!

**AN:** Sorry for taking so long! I uploaded this chapter before because I noticed I was taking so long, but I added a little bit at the bottom! So please read!

* * *

**Title:** Looking for Salvation  
**Chapters:** 5

Ch 5. _Secrets  
_

* * *

Plopping gracefully down onto a conveniently placed log, Draco Malfoy looked at his other companions as he caught his breath. Harry was still standing - obviously not tired at all - and was alert and ready for anything in this foreign environment. The girl – _'Amethyst,'_ he reminded himself – was sipping from a canteen that was previously hanging from her belt.

They were at a half-way mark, right in between where they started on the Plain of War, and the City of the Gods where they were heading to. Deciding it was better to walk in some cover till the sun went down, they had slipped part way into the Forest of Morker Andakt, hoping to escape the scorching heat.

Seeing a silver flash from the corner of his eye, he inwardly smirked and snatched the flying canteen that was headed for his head out of the air. "You know," he drawled, "It's not nice to throw hard metal things at people's heads."

Hearing Harry laugh, he glanced over and started laughing himself. Amethyst was looking wide-eyed between the two boys, obviously wanting to either gape or frown. Still chuckling, Harry waved his hand in a nonchalant manner. "We're both seekers. Good reflexes," he explained. Still chuckling, Draco took a small sip, darting his eyes around the clearing. Outwardly calm, but inwardly tense and alert, he felt as if something was watching them. Flicking his eyes towards Harry, he saw the other boy meet his gaze and nod carefully. _'So he feels it too,'_ he thought to himself. It was really not that surprising, since the green-eyed boy was The-Boy-Who-Lived. Always had to watch his back for the insane megalomaniac after his life.

Feeling the back of his neck prickle, he knew that whatever was watching had moved silently behind him. Carefully putting the canteen down by his feet, he slowly reached up his sleeve for his wand, trying to be ready for anything. Looking over at their female companion, he knew that she felt something too, as there were tension lines around her eyes that weren't there before. Carefully easing his weight to the balls of his feet, he made eye contact with his once-rival, and flicked his eyes to the side. Before he could get a visual agreement, he heard something large jump at him from behind. Whipping forward into a divers roll, he quickly gained his feet as something silver flashed over his head. The next thing he knew, there was a large crash and an animal yowling in pain. Spinning around, wand at the ready, he watched as another dagger whizzed through the air and landed with a dull _thunk_ right between the beasts eyes.

Following the trajectory, he couldn't keep his jaw from hitting the floor when he noticed that _Potter_ had thrown the knives. _'What _else_ does he keep in his robe?!'_

Watching carefully as Harry crept towards the beast, he stared as the black haired boy calmly pulled out the two daggers and carefully wiped them on its fur. When he turned around, he had already sheathed them up his sleeves and grinned. "Never know when you're gonna lose your wand," he said cheekily.

Opening and closing his mouth, Draco looked at Amethyst. She too was shocked, although she had her own dagger in her hand. Seeing no help from her, he looked back at Harry and shook his head slowly. "You never cease to amaze me," he said slowly. "What _else_ do you carry with you?"

Harry laughed loudly and sat down on the grass. "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours," he answered, with a raised eyebrow.

Still shaking his head in disbelief, and inwardly wondering why Harry knew that he kept his own weapon handy, Draco sat down in front of him and placed his wand on the ground between them. Then he reached into his robes and pulled out a beautiful switchblade that had a dragon twined around the handle. "That's it," he said carefully. "The switchblade's a family heirloom, believe it or not. What about you?"

Still grinning, Harry nonchalantly reached up his sleeves and took out four throwing knives that were strapped to each arm. Bending down, he reached into his boots and took out two daggers and took off his belt. "Two throwing knives on each forearm, my wand is usually on my left wand holster, a dagger in each boot, and emergency potions and throwing stars with poison tips on my belt," he said casually. "Just in case," he finished with a wink.

Unable to hold in his disbelief, Draco Malfoy couldn't decide if he should laugh or gape like a fish. In the end, he decided to laugh and filled the clearing with his bright, airy chuckles.

* * *

The sun started setting as they continued to walk north. The oppressing heat that had beat down on them all day was finally abating, bringing a refreshing breeze that swept through their clothing. Although they were all tense and alert for any other beasts that saw them as their next meal, they couldn't help but laugh and joke around to pass the time as they traveled. Knowing that his companions had some questions about his artillery, Harry quickly scanned the area for a good resting spot, as the day kept waning into night. 

"Amethyst, is there somewhere to stop before nightfall? I don't really relish the fact that it's getting darker already," he said.

Nodding absentmindedly, she looked at the sky and the surrounding area to get her bearings, then led them a little deeper into the forest. "There should be a travelers cove around here somewhere... _Ah ha!_"

They suddenly happened upon a small clearing that looked habitable. A circle of stones marked a well-used campfire, and somebody had built a small shelter out of large logs and branches under a tall redwood. On the southern side of the clearing, there was a kind of wooden post that most likely was used for tethering horses. It wasn't much, but enough for the three travel-weary people.

"Right, we need wood and some food," said Harry as he looked around the clearing. "I also think we might need some kind of wards around here until we leave tomorrow morning, since we're all too tired to set watches. Is that alright?"

As both of them nodded their agreement, he turned and looked at Draco. "Do you know any good wards? Because if you do, I'll go get the wood since I'm quite armed," he asked.

Draco quickly reviewed all of his magical knowledge in his head, then nodded carefully. "I know one that will work I think. It'll only keep out animals though. Not humans."

"That should do," the green-eyed boy answered. "Amethyst, can you go hunt something? I'll get the wood and the fire going." Getting a firm nod and a cheerful little grin in reply, he just smirked and started scrounging the surrounding area for firewood. _'This is going to be an interesting night,'_ Harry thought ruefully.

Watching The-Boy-Who-Lived carefully stay within sight of the travelers cove, Draco resolutely squared his shoulders and whipped out his wand from his wand holster. Carefully picturing the clearing in his mind, he quickly started chanting quietly in Latin, willing protection and safety into his magic. Feeling sweat bead onto his forehead and upper lip, he grimly pushed on, knowing that he was technically doing the most important part out of the group. Flicking his wand in elaborate patterns, he carefully kept his concentration exact, knowing that a mis-pronounced word or a wand motion that was a little bit too much to the right, would destroy the protection spell that was being carefully woven around the clearing. Spinning around for the final step, he quickly reached out with his magic for his two companions. Grasping their magical signatures tightly, he wove them into the spell, re-enforcing the barrier to keep out animals and harmful beasts with all three of their magic – something that not many people could do.

Ever since he was little he was able to see magical signatures and slightly tap into their auras. Never knowing that it was a rare ability until he was ten years old or so, he kept it secret from everyone, except his godfather who he knew loved him more than his father, and had recently told the Headmaster when he felt his magical sight going out of control the previous summer.

Panting slightly with exertion, Draco flicked his wand in a tight circle, then swept his wand in an arc above his head, finishing the ward. He smiled in achievement, before collapsing onto a nearby log, wiping his face and wondering why he was so tired. Normally a ward like this wouldn't be too stressful since it was a lesser ward. Mulling over it into his head, he quickly scanned his eyes over the barrier he just built, making sure it was finely constructed with no cracks. Satisfied, he promised himself to check Harry's magical signature to see if there was any strain and to ask Amethyst if there was an explanation.

* * *

After getting enough firewood, Harry was carefully making his way back to the camp with the piles of wood floating carefully behind him with a wandless _wingardium leviosa_. Feeling magic in the air, he knew that Draco was erecting the ward and slowed down slightly so he wouldn't accidentally disrupt his classmate. Learning about wards himself, he knew that it took a lot of concentration and careful wand motions. Another reason why he didn't offer to put up a stronger ward that he knew of, one that would hide them from view and keep out animals and humans. He didn't have his wand. Having learned a little bit of wandless magic only recently, he knew that it would be next to impossible for him to analyze the wand motions and sequences to be able to adapt it to wandless magic in a short amount of time – especially with no Dumbledore or Hermione helping him. 

Making it back to the clearing, he saw Draco spin with his eyes still closed and felt something touch his magic. Shocked, but recognizing Draco's magic, he carefully watched as a little bit of his magic was woven into the ward. Shaking his head in amusement, he realized that Draco had the magical sight... Just like he did. _'We seriously are going to have to sit down and talk about all of our magical abilities,'_ he thought with a little grin.

* * *

Tbc...

* * *

**AN:** Review please! And constructive criticism welcome as well! 


	6. Working Together

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that is created by JK Rowling. I own the places and names and phrases that are created in this story though...

* * *

**Title: **Looking for Salvation  
**Chapters:** 6

Ch. 6 _Working Together_

* * *

The day settled into night, as the threesome settled down by the fire. After eating their fill of the unusual, but filling, fare that Amethyst had provided from her scavenging, Draco Malfoy settled back onto his elbows and locked eyes with his classmate. "I know that you know that I have the magical site. I noticed when I was putting up the wards that you 'saw' my magic," he cut his eyes to their guide, "I also know that you noticed too, but it wasn't with anything like the sight. How did you know?"

Smiling indulgently, Amethyst crossed her arms and leaned back against the log that was behind her. "I am an Elemental," she said, as if that explained everything. Seeing both boys looking confused, she sighed and uncrossed her arms. "As an elemental, we are sensitive to all kinds of magic. Wards, spells, enchantments, everything. Since we 'feel' with our elements – me with the wind – I could 'feel' the currents of magic," she explained.

Nodding faintly, Harry looked over at the blond. "I have magical sight, but it's not as strong as yours. I was still developing it since I found out I had it at the start of the school year. The castle almost bloody blinded me," he chuckled grimly. "At Hogwarts, my glasses had a kind of enchantment that allowed me to turn the sight on and off until I could control it better. Since I came here, I've found the control I needed, but I still don't understand it all. Dumbledore was teaching me when he could, but since it's still early in the school year, I've only had a few lessons," he shrugged.

Mulling it over in his head, Draco really looked at Potter. "I could see that. Your magical aura is... How do I say this? Settled, I guess you could say, around your eyes more. When you first develop the site, your magic is agitated with the new ability and floods your eyes too much. Now that you're here," he waved his hand around them, "it seems to have reached a good balance."

Grinning, and inwardly awed at his classmates control of the ability, he decided to risk it and ask the question that had been bugging him since earlier. "When did you develop your sight? It seems that you've got total mastery of it."

Shrugging, Draco sat up and stared into the fire. "Ever since I was about three years old, I started 'seeing' things. Auras, enchantments, etc. When I touched someone, I could feel their power levels and if I 'looked' hard enough, I could sense their abilities. Since my father," he snorted elegantly, "didn't touch people too often, I thought that it was normal, and learned to avoid human contact. When I was about five years old, I accidentally let it slip to my godfather and he told me all about it; how to control it, what everything meant, etc. He also told me to never tell anyone, especially my father. The only people that know I have it, is my godfather, the Headmaster, and now you two, since I think we shouldn't keep our abilities secret in case we need it for survival here," he said, flicking his eyes to his companions, to let them know he was serious. "This summer, I noticed that my 'sight' was getting a little out of control, so I went to the Headmaster - that's when he found out, by the way – and I had to learn even more control since I was hitting my magical maturity. Now I have total control, at least I should hope so," he finished in a near-silent mutter.

Chuckling, Harry just nodded and tilted his head back to look at the stars. "I came into my second magical maturity at the end of the school year last year. They say it was stress and a big magical backlash that forced my magic to 'grow', I guess you could say," he said grimly, his eyes shadowed. "According to Remus – or Professor Lupin – and Dumbledore, I had my first magical maturity when I was one and a half years old." Hearing a gasp, he looked at Draco and saw his eyes widening in horror. "Yes, the first time was when I was attacked by Voldemort. The second was after the Tri-wizard tournament. I destroyed half of the hospital wing in a magical backlash after one of my nightmares," he laughed hollowly. "When the Headmaster found out that I had too much power a one year old should have, he had to place a block on me. When I came to Hogwarts, he enchanted my wand to slowly break down the block so I would have power, but not too much at once. Unfortunately, in great times of stress the 'cracks' in the block just grew bigger and unstable. That's why I had trouble with little magic, like _wingardium leviosa_ as first, but learned the _Patronus_ charm so easily in the third year. When Voldemort used my blood in that ritual last year and we dueled, my blocks vanished, but because they were held back for so long and because of the magical stress I was under, it pretty much triggered another magical maturity," Harry sighed. "Now I have all of my power at my disposal, and that's why I have so many weapons on me. All the physical training helped me control my power more, and it seems like all my life I've been under this invisible weight. Now that the blocks are gone, I feel," Harry paused, "free, I guess."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Harry paused again to get his thoughts in order. "Now you know about my weapons and my power. The other abilities that I have are what I've learned over the summer in training and what I've learned over the years but never knew were so important. I pretty much have photographic memory, because growing up at the Dursley's I learned to do everything by memory and to do it right the first time, or I would get a beating. I only do average at school because when I was younger and I had better grades then my cousin Dudley, I would get a beating, so I got the habit of doing worse than my cousin ingrained in me. I also am developing my magical sight, which you already know, and I've got Auror training from Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt over the summer. I learned dagger fighting – almost to get my mastery - , Occlumency, potions, martial arts, and stealth from Severus," he cut his eyes to Draco, who was looking wide-eyed, "Yes Draco, from your godfather. We came to a truce after the Tri-wizard tournament, and he came to my house periodically over the summer to train me," Harry looked back towards the fire, and thought for a moment. "I learned wandless and silent spellcasting, warding – albeit only with a wand so far – and dueling from Dumbledore. I was halfway through my training to become an animagus from my godfather, but unfortunately I only got through learning to transfigure my body parts to animal ones, and I still don't know what my form is. I also was supposed to start learning sword and rapier fighting from Severus, but never had a chance."

Amethyst, who was sitting silently and partially forgotten at the moment, listening in awe. She knew some things from hearing it from her honorary uncle, Albus, but Danu, Anshar, and Zephyrus! Did this boy not get a break? Shaking her head, she decided to speak up. "Well, now that we know your abilities Harry, I'll tell you mine," she said, and settled down more comfortably. "As an Elemental, I guide the winds. Since I am only 20 years old, I am still in the middle of my training, but came to pick you two up because they thought that if they sent Neheb," here she snorted with laughter, "that you two would more than likely run the other way or attack him." Seeing their confusion, she giggled. "Neheb is the fighting trainer and a fire elemental. Nice - once you get to know him - but a very hard taskmaster and doesn't like most people, or slackers. Who did Albus say he reminded him of? ...A Professor Snape I think it was," she said thoughtfully. Seeing the two boys roll their eyes and grin, she laughed. "Yes, well, they thought that since I was top of my class and since I was close with Albus, I'll come pick you up. I have full control of my elemental ability, since we come into our powers when we are still quite young, but am learning marital arts, sword fighting, dagger fighting, horseback riding, tracking, archery, and sorcery - or for you two - wandless magic. Not many people have wands here, since it is used more as a focus than an actual weapon. We learn a type of wandless magic learning to use our elements, so we find that we don't need them. It also allows us to hide among the immerens – or non-magical people - better since we don't need to wave a stick around. I am the top in my class for archery, dagger fighting, tracking and sorcery, since I learned the last from Uncle Albus whenever he visited me... And since I used to steal his wand often," she said proudly, ignoring the grins and chuckling from the two boys. "Here, on Asagin, we start our training at 18, and finish whenever our trainers say were finished. That could be in a couple of years, or a decade. Once I master the other fields, I'll 'graduate'. I am also learning the animagus transformation, although here it's called 'the vertozdier' or beast-change."

"But why is it mandatory to learn all of that?" asked Draco suddenly. "I mean, in the British Isles, it's important to have a lot of skills since we're in the middle of a war. What about here?"

Amethyst smiled. "Well, there is no war here right now, but we found that it is always good to be prepared for the worst. Remember where you landed? The Plain of War? Well, according to legends, it is said that there was a massive battle there that ended the last war on this planet. Nobody knows the reason, or the sides, or the outcome. All we know is that the people were unprepared, unawares, and millions died. It is said that on the Autumn Solstice, or Samhain, when the veil between the dead and the living is thin, the Plain is filled with the ghosts of the warriors. Not understanding that the war was long over, they rise up during that one time of the year and keep fighting their battles," Amethyst said, her voice sad and quiet. "There are stories of how people made their way to the Plain during Samhain, and could hear bloodthirsty battles being fought, with no one in sight. Now, it is tradition to be trained in everything that could mean survival in a war, so we are never caught unawares again. Of course, there are people that are not fighters, and they get most of their training in healing and strategy. Those people make up most of the population, but we still have quite a lot of fighters, since it is in our blood."

Draco and Harry were quiet, absorbing all of this information, trying to understand what this place they were unceremoniously dropped in was like. They both wondered if the Wizarding world would still be terrorized by Voldemort now if they had followed the Elementals example and was trained for the worst situation. If people were trained to fight, than this war would've been over before it began. Dispelling the useless thoughts, Harry turned towards Malfoy. "Well, it's your turn. We know your magical sight ability. Anything else?"

Gray eyes clouded in thought, as Draco wondered what to tell them. "Well, I'm fully capable of magical sight. I've been trained in the Dark Arts by my father," he spat the name in disgust, making Harry wonder what that was about, "and I am capable of dagger fighting with my switchblade – which I learned from Severus, and am an intermediate fighter with a sword and a rapier. I am skilled in Occlumency, as a protection from my fathers acquaintances, and I am proficient in martial arts – again which I learned from Severus when I was younger. I know a little bit about wards because it is a necessity when living in Slytherin, since you have to ward your bed and belongings or get pranked or your things stolen. Other than that, I started to learn wandless magic from Dumbledore when I was fine-tuning my magical sight, but only got up to _lumos_," here he paused. Taking a fortifying breath, Draco turned his gray eyes to Harry. "If you can help me learn wandless magic and anything else you can teach me, I can teach you to control your magical sight and start you learning the sword and rapier in exchange. I think I need to learn as much as possible since we're here anyways."

Grinning delightedly, Harry agreed enthusiastically and shook Malfoy's hand to seal the deal. Turning to Amethyst, he smirked and said, "Well, I'm sure that we're here for a reason anyways, so what a better time to learn right?"

Amethyst laughed and crossed her arms behind her head. "Well, as to the reason why you're here... Have you ever heard of 'The Vicissitudo Sobre Pact'?"

* * *

Tbc...

* * *

**AN:** Okay people... Finally uploading a new chapter. I've fixed and added some minor things in the previous five chapters, so they should be all good... Unless you see any mistakes... Then please tell me! All of the weird words or names or places I've created myself by mixing together foreign languages, so unless there is something that seems familiar (there shouldn't be!), then it's all my creation. The only thing that I don't own is the gods that were mentioned in paragraph 9. (Danu: _Celtic deity; Goddess of Wind, Wisdom, and Fertility_, Anshar: _Mesopotamian deity; Paternal God of the Sky and the Horizon_, and Zephyrus:_Greek deity; God of the West Wind._)

Review please! Would love to hear from people if this is a good story to keep writing!


End file.
